Welcome To Los Santos
Welcome To Los Santos is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by Riley Bellic. Description Alex and Riley Bellic drive to a drug deal in Pacific Bluffs, only to find something else. This mission introduces Niko Bellic. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the deal *Rescue Riley *Drive to Rancho Gold Medal Objectives *Old Niko - Get Niko angry by driving somewhere else *Gotta Keep My Style - Take the Comet instead of the car nearest to Riley Overview The mission starts with Riley and Alex meeting up in Riley's apartment. Riley explains how he's running out of weed, and needs to buy some from a dealer in Pacific Bluffs. After the talk, Riley asks Alex if he can accompie him to the deal. Alex agrees and they both go to the deal. Ariving at the deal, next to a 24 7 store. A man with a hoodie, and another man appear as the drug dealers. Riley, takes out a bag with money and the man with the hoodie examines it. After a few seconds, one of the men, named Steve pulls out a pistol and takes grabs Riley. Alex turns around, and is told to step away. The men then walk back, and run to the beach with Riley. Alex, then is seen chasing them. Alex grabs a car, and chases the car with Riley into the city. Moments later, a car slams the car where Riley is in and a man with a mask comes out and shoots the dealers. He takes out Riley, and points the pistol at Alex. He instructs Alex to drive them to Rancho. The man and Riley get in the back seat. Arriving at Rancho, they drive into an alley. Alex asks who the masked man is, but does not get an answer. The masked man instructs Alex to get out of the car, and face the wall. He then tells Riley to do the same. Both of them facing the wall, the man takes off the mask. It then is revealed to be Niko Bellic, Riley and Alex's father. They turn around and embrace Niko. After talking, Riley tells Alex that he's going to his apartment with Niko. Alex agrees, and recieves $100. Niko is then set as a contact. Dialogue Scene 1 (The scene opens up in Riley's old apartment, in Little Sueol.) Riley - Hey man, thank god your here. (says, nervously) Alex - Yeah, what's up? Riley - I ran out of weed. Alex - Wait, you call me over here to tell me you ran out of pot? Come on Riley... (turns around, and puts hand over head) Riley - Yo, it's not just that. I need you to back me up. Alex - For what? Riley - I'm getting some pot of this dealer. I heard he gives some of the freshest pot in Los Santos. Imported right from the farms in Blaine County. Please. Alex - Alright, let's go. (Riley and Alex go into Riley's garage.) Objective: Drive to the deal Riley - So, how's things? Alex - What do you mean? Riley - You know, how are things going for you? Alex - Same as always. Riley - Oh, alright. Alex - Yeah, I never got this much back in Liberty City. Riley - You ever think of going back there? Alex - Always, I miss it. Riley - So, why don't you go? Alex - Why? So I can get contacted by people I don't want to talk to anymore. Riley - Yeah. Alex - You're hilarious man. Riley - Yeah, I should've been a fucking comedian. Alex - (Laughs) So where's this at? Riley - Pacific Bluffs. Alex - How's that girl? Riley - I don't want to talk about it. Alex - Come on! How is she?! Riley - Shut up! I don't want to talk about her. Alex - Oh, Riley. Riley - You are a fucking asshole, you know that? (turns on radio) Scene 2 Riley - Here's the guy, stay cool. Steve - You Bellic? Riley - That's right, that's me! Steve - Alright, got the cash? Riley - Yeah, oh. Alex show him the cash. (Alex opens up a bag with cash in it.) Steve - Alright then. Unknown Dealer - Hey, Steve. We gotta go man. Steve - Okay. (Grabs Riley, and points gun at his head) Riley - Oh fuck! Alex - Hey buddy, we can work this out! Steve - Give me the fucking money! Alex - Okay... (hands bag) Steve - Let's go! Objective: Rescue Riley Riley - (in car) Alex! Help me man! Alex - Ah, fuck! (Another car collides with the dealer's car, and a man steps out and shoots the dealers.) Scene 3 Unknown Person - Get out of the car. Riley - Oh shit! (steps out) Alex - Hey, man. We just want to get our cash and go. (raises arms) Come on man. UP - Get in the car. Riley - Please, man! (In the distance, sirens are heard) UP - You wanna go to jail? Riley - No! Please, no! UP - Get in the fucking car! Riley - Fine! (gets in car with Alex) UP - You. (Points at Alex) You drive. Alex - Okay. (Alex, Riley, and UP start driving.) UP - Drive to Rancho. Objective: Drive to Rancho (They arrive) UP - Get out, and face the wall. Riley - Ah man! I should've never took that deal! (begins to cry) Alex - Riley, are you crying? Riley - Yes! We're about to get fucking shot man! UP - (Takes off mask) Hey, turn around. Riley - What the...? Alex - Dad, what the fuck are you doing here? Niko - I found you guys. I needed to talk with you. Riley - Oh shit, I was thinking you were this random dude. Niko - Well, now you know. Come here. (Hugs Riley and Alex) Alex - Why'd you come? Niko - Like I said, I needed to talk to you. Riley - Hey, can I have my bag? Niko - For what? Weed? Riley - Uhm. Niko - Yeah. Riley - Let's go to my place, hold on. (goes to Alex and hands him money) Alex - What's this for? Riley - For coming along with me on that deal, thanks man. Yo, meet up with us tonight at my place. Alex - Alright. (Riley and Niko walk away, and head to Riley's place.) Deaths *Unamed drug dealer - Killed by Niko Bellic. *Steve - Killed by Niko Bellic. Trivia *It is the first time that Niko has killed someone in Los Santos. *"Off The Plane" is a reference to the achivement/trophy in GTA IV, "Off The Boat". Category:Missions in GTA V